Anna Morgan
Anna Morgan is the secondary antagonist of The Ring, which was based on a 1998 Japanese horror film Ringu, but later becomes a minor, supporting character in the short horror film Rings and its sequel The Ring Two. She is the one responsible for the murder of her adoptive daughter, who created a cursed videotape after her death, ultimately making her the true catalyst of the deadly curse. Her Japanese counterpart is Shizuko Yamamura, the psychic mother of Sadako Yamamura. She is portrayed by Shannon Cochran. She was portrayed by Shannon Cochran. Biography Anna Morgan was an avid prize-winning horse breeder who lived in Moesko Island with her husband Richard, who was also an avid horse breeder. She often participated in horse racing competitions that occurred in the island and also took pride in caring for her horses. However, Anna was troubled with her several miscarriages between 1963 to 1969 and often went to extreme lengths to conceive a child (it was presumed that she made a deal with demonic forces as Richard shouted at Rachel that she wasn't supposed to have a child and her doctor mentions that the island she lives in often experienced mysterious winters long before the infamous incident with the horses). Eventually, Anna and Richard adopted a young girl named Samara Morgan, who was nearly drowned by her birth mother. Despite being an isolated and otherworldly girl, Anna loved her dearly and she loved her back as well. Years passed by as Samara began to develop her supernatural abilities which enabled her to burn disturbing and gruesome images onto objects and somebody's mind. Anna began to envision these gruesome images in her mind whenever she encountered Samara, which caused their relationship to sour. She reported these images to Dr. Grasnik, who sent both her and Samara to Eola Psychiatric Hospital under 24 hour surveillance. Anna was treated for her hallucinations and suicidal thoughts while Samara was interviewed by doctors on her ability to burn images onto objects and ones mind. The next month, both Anna and Samara were released from the hospital and Richard decided to keep Samara in the horse barn so that she would no longer trouble Anna. However, this was rendered useless as Samara also burnt gruesome images into the minds of horses, which drove them crazy. Out of madness, the horses began to panic and break free from the barn to the edge of a cliff, where they fell to their deaths. About 27 horses fell to their deaths, which caused Anna and Richard to be the centre of unwanted attention. Anna was later readmitted to Eola Psychiatric Hospital and after she was released, the Morgan family went on a vacation to Shelter Mountain Inn. Samara stood near the well which was located in the middle of the peaceful fields of Shelter Mountain Inn, where she sung a haunting yet beautiful melody. Anna, who finally had enough of Samara, approached her from behind and suffocated her with a black garbage bag and threw her down the well (in the deleted scenes, she grabbed a nearby rock and knocked her out and slammed her head onto the side of the well before dumping her into the well). Leaving her for dead, Anna was filled with regret over what she had done, despite knowing that she had to get rid of her or otherwise her torment will continue. Eventually, Anna decided to commit suicide by jumping off a nearby cliff. Role in the Cursed Videotape In the cursed videotape, it was presumed that Samara's vengeful spirit used Anna as a pawn in spreading the curse and she is one of the disturbing and enigmatic figures that appear throughout the tape. She is also the only figure whose face is clearly seen, which can allude to her role of being the catalyst of the curse and her presence is so prevalent to the point that the other characters believe that the cursed videotape was her creation. Near the beginning of the videotape, Anna is seen combing her hair in the mirror, only to have the mirror telekinetically switched to the other side by Samara, which startles her. Later, Anna is seen tying her hair and looks at the screen, although in reality, she is actually looking at Samara. Near the end of the videotape, a brief clip of her suicide is also seen. In The Ring Two, after Rachel is transported to the cursed videotape's dimension, she is able to jump off the same cliff that appeared on the tape, which was also the place where Anna committed suicide. Gallery Tumblr no5egsKfTb1uuj4elo1 250.gif Tumblr losiemNEoP1r0nft5o1 250.gif Horse-eye.jpg|An eye of one of Anna's beloved horses, terrified by the presence of Samara. TheRingannajettesamara.jpeg|Anna, having enough of Samara's abuse towards her and her horses, decides to throw her in the well. Shannoncochran.jpg|Anna is later filled with remorse over what she had done, moments before committing suicide Trivia *Although Shizuko Yamamura is officially her Japanese counterpart, the Towel Man can also act as her counterpart as well as both are enigmatic figures who seem to warn the viewers about their upcoming fate, once they have finished watching the cursed videotape. *Shizuko committed suicide by jumping into a volcano whilst Anna jumped off a cliff. *Her husband Richard is seen as the main child-abuser of Samara but Anna was also involved in the abusing of Samara as she agreed to her husband's plans to isolate Samara in the horse barn without any protest, despite previously loving her dearly. *Although Moesko Island is a fictional place, there is an actual website for the island, which Rachel used to research the origns of the cursed videotape. Link: http://moesko.sweb.cz/ *Although Anna murdered Samara to stop her from murdering others, many fans sympathized with Samara more than Anna as they thought Anna went to far into trapping her inside the well and inadvertently assisting Samara in creating the cursed videotape. Category:Tragic Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Female Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Flashback Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Damned Souls Category:Paranoid